Mayonaka pairing
by ChieSatonaka
Summary: I've been working on an action packed romantic fic for Persona 4 and 3! Right now not everyone's in a super sealed relationship and this is only part 1! I'm proud to present my first story! I hope you really enjoy, I'm looking forward to what you all think;)


Shin Megami Tensei  
Persona 4  
Persona 3  
Mayonaka Pairing

OOS: I do not own Persona nor Atlus or anything involving them. I'm just making an...innocent romantic fanfic about it:) if you don't like ...umm yuri then you might wanna...not read this..at all haha...anyway I always loved the thought of Yukari and Chie meeting and getting together haha with a bit of all the other girls..so enjoy:) this'll be my first fic!

Chapter 1: Mayonaka Tournament

12:00 midnight... A dark room awaited forcoming light from a television set. The screen flicked a bit and then attuned itself properly to reveal a blue stage in the image in the midst of a black room. The midnight channel was active...again. Very soon an annoyingly high pitched voice began to shout out at whomever may be watching now.

"HEY YOOO HOOO!?"

A small yawn was heard from the bed in front of the television. Soon after the young short haired teen sat up slowly and stretched her arms out above her head. She sloppily leaned torwards the television while rubbing her eyelids as if she were in disbelief of what she was watching again...  
The voice cried out again sounding a lot closer to her now.

"HEY YUKARI WAKE UP!"

She jolted up a bit at the sound of her cell phones ringtone went off in the middle of the yelling. She looked down at her side where the cell phone lay on her hot pink sheets. She stared at it awekwardly for a bit longer before she reached for it and picked it up to her eyes. Mitsuru was calling her now. She quickly answered her phone.

"Mitsuru...why ar-" she slowly began before getting cut off by her red headed princess

"Yukari are you seeing this...on the television...someone's in there...and I think they have resorted to yelling our names" Mitsuru said in a bit of an upset tone as she stared over at the plasma screen tv while she sat on her couch.

"Y-yeah I am...why is this picture of a stage up...I'm curious..you wanna find out..?" Yukari asked sounding a bit braver than usual for this kind of situation.

"Let's meet at the Velvet Room...but first...-" Mitsuru stopped in midsentence as she quickly searched through her contacts and called Akihiko.

In the middle of the floor of the dark room a noise was heard from the vibrating of Akihikos phone. He looked at the phone then picked it up and answered.

" hey.."he said with a tone of disappointment

"Hello. I need you to get ready. Meet Yukari and I at the Velvet Room in six minutes" she looked at her phone then switched them over to a three way conversation.

" I'm headed there now" Yukari answered

"Same" Akihiko responded

"Allright. Make haste..." Mitsuru said

Akihiko was already dressed but in his fighting garb. His red torn scarf blew behind him and he was shirtless. He stood up and put on his gloves, then he stepped out and looked around before darting down the shadowy street torwards the alley near the mall.

Yukari sighed a bit and was dressed in her usual uniform. Her skirt and school uniform top. She looked back at her room before stepping outside into the seemingly abandoned night lit streets. She quickly dashed to the alley where Akihiko was at the time.

"She says meet up here in six...and where is she..probably-" Yukari was cut off yet again

"Getting my weapon ready" the red head unmounted her motorcycle. Mitsuru was dressed in a black elegant top and black skirt with black heeled thigh high boots.

Yukari jumped up startled and stared at her

"I-I was gonna say that!" Yukari said quickly and Mitsuru nodded then a door toor itself into their presence

It began to glow blue and seemed a bit different than the door to the Velvet Room. Akihiko queried and eyebrow then shrugged.

" something's not right..." He said before staring at the door more as if looking for cracks in it

The door flung open revealing a white light. The three stared at it for a while then turned to face each other and nodded. They all darted into the light simultaneously and the door shut behind them and disapeared.

Meanwhile inside the televisions that were left on in the threes homes...

"No...why didn't you just tell then to not come...? Now they have walked into a trap" said a calm but cool and composed voice

" hey hey it's not my fault! I didn't see then there!" Yelled the obnoxious voice from earlier

"Hey Yu. Do you think we can try to enter the Velvet room too?" Said another cool but less mature sounding voice

Yu Narukami looked forward at Yosuke and smiled gently " heh that sounds like a good plan" he said plainly and in the usual agreeing tone

The Chariot Chie stood up from behind the stage and ran to them wearing her usual green and yellow striped jacked with the three pins and a short skirt. She smiled at the two boys in uniform. " alright then lets go already!" She yelled enthusiastically. It made the two sweat drop then nod in agreement.  
Yosuke turned up the volume in his headphones and began to sing unknowingly and loudly the lyrics to signs of love.

"SIGNS OF LOVE OVERSHADOWED BY DREAMS! BABY DON'T WORRY COZ YOU AIN'T ALONE!" He sang louder and the group stared at him and chuckled before quickly snatching him up off his feet

"Shut...it...off" she smiled innocently before putting him down.

He stared a bit and grinned with fear showing itself across his face. He shivered a bit the looked over at Yu who had stared at something ahead. The blue glowing door was sitting side open revealing the light and brightening the room. The group nodded to each other and they all ran in at the same time and then the door shut behind them and disapeared.

Immediately after the door dispersed in darkness Naoto arrives on the stage and takes her place in the center. Her hat seemed unmoved as she left around slightly agrivated about the fact that they forgot to wake her up from back stage. Yukiko walked up behind her soon after and frowned.

"Damnit they left us!..." Naoto shouted then began to pout a bit. Yukiko stared at her for a moment then smiled gently before speaking

"We'll just have to wait for the next door..." Yukiko said calmly. Seeming to tame Naotos emotions.

"Orrrr we can search for one.." Naoto smirked as she grabbed Yukikos hand and dashed out to the yellow portal backstage.

The large yellow and white hole in the center of the actress dressing room back stage was completely silent and everything around it was as well. Naoto and Yukiko drew closer to it and the sound of static like from a television could be heard inside the portal. Naoto smirked.

"Yukiko here it is. Now I know there's an open door behind Junes..lets hurry there so we don't miss any clues inside that the others...may have stumbled over" Naoto blabbed away with proudness somewhat in her voice.

"Umm alright detective" Yukiko replied with a smile.

The two stepped through the portal and were instantly sent into Yukikos room in the darkness. The two quickly ran out of there and headed to Junes Electronics Store. In the corner of the curve on the empty streets was a gleaming object, but it only appeared to Naoto. She knelt down slightly and slowly picked it up and examined it closely. It appeared to be some sort of stone with a key hole in it. She shoved it in her pocket and paced faster to keep up with Yukiko who hadn't noticed her kneel in the shadows. The two saw Junes in the distance and ran to it. They huffed a bit standing next to the building out of breadth. They glanced up and saw the blue lit door open and then slowly maneuvered torwards it. Naoto smiled a bit and looked to Yukiko.

"You ready to get to the team?" Naoto asked. Yukiko nodded as her reply as she still breathed heavily from running.

They stepped inside the room and the door behind them shut quickly. And there was nothing left.

Naoto,Yukiko,Yosuke,Yu,Chie and Teddie were all in the same area. They all stood in the right corner of a large and vast open Stage with a huge spotlight shining on them. The audience were all silhouettes. There were cameras surrounding the stage and a large 200 inch screen on the back wall that showed only static. The group looked around at the stage then forward and noticed an entirely different group of wild card holders that were equally surprised. Yukari,Akihiko, and Mitsuru were staring at the scene. Yukari looked over at Chie and began to stare. Chie returned her stare then waved to her smiling. Yukari smiled and waved back. Akihiko and Yosuke were eyeballing each other for a bit. Yu smiled gently and waved. The groups were silent for a bit. The back screen flickered a bit then a solid image of a throne with a light over it was shown and it drew everyone's attention. A large silhouette sat down on the throne. He had a huge grin and seemed to have a look of superiority and self confidence. It spoke loudly and had the voice of a demented teen woman.

"Welcome challengers of the arcana!" The group snapped out of what seemed to be a trans and looked at each other then back up to the screen. " you all have been chosen to compete in this wonderful tournament to decide who is the most powerful wildcard wealder...but it appears the teams aren't even...where are the rest I sent for!?" She yelled angrily and it startled everyone.

The two groups looked torwards another and looks of shock shown on their faces. Especially the smaller group. Yukaris eyes were widened as they stared.

"...t-teams...that means...-" Yukari began

"Yes! You will fight each other in environments I find...quite suitable and yes your at a disadvantage since your damn team isn't here...and yes I will help you out in this tournament simply so I can see HIM...beaten miserably in front of the world by you all" the screened silhouetted woman said maliciously. The two groups were frowning and looked over each other

Akihiko broke the silence "there won't be any murders...will there?"  
She smirked a big then sighed and replied

" I'll leave the killing up to the winners" she snarled then the screen shut off

Everyone was in silence then they looked over each other. Soon after the screen flashed back on and everyone returned their gazes to it. A large image of Akihiko and Yosuke were on the screen and a ginormous versus between the two pictures and their names. And electronic voice began to shout

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! Akihiko versus Yosuke in the arena of Junes electronics roof top! Ready!?"

Yosukes eyes popped and he began to protest quickly " h-hey no way man! Dude you can't be serious!" He seemed to yell things that no one needed to listen to.

Akihiko sighed and then shrugged and looked at his friends. He had a gaze that sent chills down their spines. " let's hurry up and cream then so that we can get out of here...ok.." He said dully as if not himself. The rest stared then looked down.

"Good luck Akihiko..." Mitsuru said now frowning a bit. He was silent then he grinned abnormally and laughed. "Huh? Akihiko..?" She asked worried

"Haha who needs luck against a wimp like that! I'll smash that June bug and we can leave" he smiled as he stepped to the center of the arena.

Yosuke stared up at him and began to glare "j-June bug! What an ass!" He jumped up and rushed to the center.

"Hey Yo! Do your best!" Yu called out to him.  
Yosuke turned back and nodded.

" hey bug you ready for me" Akihiko asked cockily.

"Let's go ass hole"Yosuke remarked.

The sound of static arose and the world began to fidget a bit. The voice system began to start the match.

"Are you ready!?" The two stared each other down and got into fighting stances

Soon the fidgeting stopped and they were ontop of Junes. The fighters standing in the center.

"Action!" At that word the two back stepped imideatly

Yosuke looked at him then a wild card floated down from the sky. He corkscrews and snatches the magician wild card and it shatters. "Persona!" Akihiko stares at him with annoyance. The large white persona with the bladed v headpiece arose from darkness around him and stood. "Ha lets end it quick!"

Akihiko smirked and dashes forward at Yosuke which surprised everyone even Yosuke.

"What the hell..." Yosuke yelled as he was aproached by the boxer.

Team persona 4 looked at him in disbelief. Chie smirked.

" hey take him out with your persona! He doesn't have a chance without one!" Chies words encouraged Yosuke to swipe ahead of him along with his persona.

Akihiko still on his path seemed to phase as he ducked under the attack and went in to his close space and quickly pulled back his fist. A wild card fell from the sky in front of Akihiko. He quickly pushed his fist forward to attack and half way to Yosukes stomach he shatters the card. "Persona!" Imideatly his shadow bends and his large black and white persona arises and they both straight jab Yosuke. Yosukes eyes widen as he is punched by the two and he was thrusted by the force across the roof to the other end. Team persona 4 stood gaping at this. "His persona...it's so fast..." Chie said with a shaky voice. "If Yo wants to win then he has to give it his all..." Teddie said in shock. "That's a good plan" Yu said calmly. They looked at Yosuke who was struggling to stand at the time. "Damnit..." He said to himself.

Team persona 3 was silent. Mitsuru smirked as if she had seen that coming. Maybe she did since they worked as a team for a long time now. Yukari didn't notice the attack since she was staring over at Chie. "Go Akihiko!" She said without noticing.

"Heh that's all huh?" Akihiko taunted Yosuke who finally found his way to his feet.

"...damn...I'm not done yet..don't count me out of this fight yet.." Yosuke joked. He had a plan.

He quickly darted without being seen he appeared in front of Akihiko. Everyone blinked in shock at him and his speed. He drew two kunai and cross slashed Akihiko across the chest. "Heh ...it landed! Now to finish it.." Akihiko fidgeted and winced in pain. "Damn.." He pouted  
Yosuke then flipped upside down and spun in the air to slice open armed above Akihikos shoulders. His persona came through the middle with a side slice. Akihiko smirked a bit then at sonic speed he disapeared from the cross attack. Yosukes eyes widened the Akihikos persona dash punched Yosukes away from them and as Yosuke aproached the ground Akihiko dashed forward and then with one arm he quick jabs him 15 times very quickly then switches arms and uppercuts him then corkscrew blows him across the sky and then quickly dashes for his flying body. It's time to finish this. Him and his persona flash in perfect sync and Akihiko power cuts Yosuke and he breaks wind and flies into space and cracks the atmosphere. Everyone's eyes widen including his own team.

" did...did he just..." Chie was at a loss off of words.

" yeah..." Yu finished her sentence.

"When did he learn to do that...? We are behind" Mitsuru asked

" it's not over!" The voice said and a large screen appeared. It showed Yosuke laid out on the surface of the planet. Everyone stared not noticing Akihiko disapeared and so did his persona.

Then they saw him flying down at top speed with his arm back then he pushed his fist forward into Yosuke and they saw that part of the planet simply explode. Everyone was staring in disbeleif and they saw Akihikos persona holding up the earth.

Chie yelled " are you kidding! He controls the earth!?"

"...Yo..."Yu said lightly.

Everyone was silent as the voice sounded

"KO! What an attack!" The voice said aloud.

Akihiko walked back torwards his team and smirked at his team.

"Hey...I'm not finished...I think... You fell for my ninjutsu hahaha!" Yosuke laughed aloud

Akihiko turned to face him and glared. " I won't miss this time"

"Good you won't have a chance to anyway !' Yosuke laughed again.

He darted forward and his persona quickly sliced Akihiko across the chest as Yosuke slides around him and slices his back. "Damnit!"  
Akihiko screeched

Akihiko quickly dragon punched Yosuke " ENOUGH ASS HOLE!"

Yosuke was knocked out clean and Akihiko smirked a bit then realized that he wasn't hit yet. Everyone had wondered why he lost no blood. He was dodging the whole fight.

" your kidding... He dodged ..." Chie started

"Everything.." Yu finished and he locked eyes with Akihiko and was ready to face him himself.

"AKIHIKO WINS!"

The world flashed and they appeared back on stage with Yosuke back to his team in perfect condition. The audience clapped vigorously.

"Yo ...you did good alright" Yu said calmly then smiled

Yosuke looks up at him and smiles then quick jabs Yu in the arm.  
"Thank you"

"Yeah what a hot start...nnnnooooowwwwww time for a break and we will return to you with the Program tomarrow.

"Break...thank god for that..great work Yosuke. " Chie said with glee. He smirked

"Ahhh it was nothing.." He lied

Yu began to walk to the other side and they watched as he aproached. Mitsuru stared at him for a bit then turned away hiding a light blush. Akihiko stared him up and down. Yukari was still focused on Chie for some reason. Yu stopped in front of them.

"Hey. I'm Yu Narukami. I also have a plan ..." He smirked a bit then Akihiko snickered

"Hey mop head just get the hell out... Before he tries to hurt us before tomarrow" Akihiko appeared to dislike him already and turned away

Mitsuru frowned a bit and wanted to speak but after seeing that fight, she couldn't protest at all. She walked away with Akihiko. Yukari walked to the other side of the stage and looked Chie in the eyes. Chie stopped talking with Yosuke and returned the look. Yukari then smiled.

"Hey! I'm Yukari and you?"

"I'm Chie!"

They began to chat when Akihiko shouted to her and she winced then turned away and ran to her group. Chie grew angry as he shouted. Yosuke put a hand in her shoulder to calm her

" don't...you won't touch him" he said lightly

"Yeah...your right" she agreed in defeat.

Yu walked back to them and frowned  
"We'll he's not willing to listen to my plan...maybe we should rest"

"No... I'm going to go train first"  
Chie said and dashed off to the exit.

"...I'll go with Teddie to ...wait where do we sleep...?" Yosuke said

"Follow me!" Teddie jumped up and paced to a room behind the stage.

"Ok...everyone rest for now...I'll go see Chie..." Yu stated and he ran out the exit. Yosuke followed Teddie.

Outside Yu saw Chie. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and blushed lightly and smiled before closing her eyes and connecting her lips with his forming a deep passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss passionately.

Chapter end

Chapter 2: Sword Art

Yu and Chie walk back to the stage and enter the now empty area. They make their way backstage and to the team room. Yu smiles at Chie and ushers her inside then instead if following behind her he simply nodded then walked to the opposite end of the hall to the other teams room. The door had a large star on it. Yu sighed a bit as he heard his team door shut in the background. He stood there silently contemplating how he was to aproach the new team. As soon as he lifted his hand to knock on the door it flung it open revealing the beautiful and talented Mitsuru Kirijo who stared at him with a weak frown. They stood there in silence then she broke it.

"What brings the enemy to our lines while we rest..?" Yu frowned at her words and slowly shook his head then replied

"I'm not your enemy ok?" He said calmly then a faint smile shown in his lips as he noticed her untense a bit. She smiled a bit and stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What is it that you desire?..since your here to speak..please do so quickly.." She said sternly as she twirled her curl in her hair.

"I'm trying to find out what's happening...and do you kind if I ask something personal?" He said then looked at her thumb

She looked at him "you and me both...and go on"

"Are you...a swordsman? ..." He said quickly

Her eyes widened a big in shock from his spot on question  
"Why yes I am...how did you know?"

He smirked a bit " you bare that sword scar on your right thumb" she blushes a bit and returns his question. He nods lightly and smiles. They stare at each other a bit and she shyly looks away. Yu frowns then hugs her lightly.

"What blade do you prefer?" He asked to break the silence. She quickly looked up with a grin and her nervousness disapeared instantly.

"I use my crimson rapier! And you?" She asked instantly now seriously into him it seems

"I use Katanas" he smiled more as he replied. "I haven't seen a crimson rapier up close"

She blushed then grabbed his hand "maybe..." She began to become shy again. "Maybe..you'll see it in action tomarrow..."

He sighed "I don't intend on fighting...I sorta want us to not engage in conflict" she smiled gently and hugged him tighter and closed her eyes.

"...I don't wish to fight you...ever.." She said lightly

Yu looks at her and smiles "same here...I'm Yu Narukami"

She smiles "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo"

They release the hug.

-he walks her back to her room, then he walks to his room-

Yu looks up at the ceiling from his bed, a shadow lingers over him and Chie climbs up ontop of him and places her hands on his chest. He blushes a bit and stares in adoration of her.

" hey Chie.." He said then she quickly locked lips with him and passionately kisses him. He slowly returns the kiss and smiles.

"So whatcha talk to her about..?" Chie asked as if she had seen their hug

Yu shrugged "swords and nonviolence" he smiled

"Oh well she seemed to just be all over you...I guess you have that effect on girls" she said jealously

Yu kisses her again " no need to worry ok...nothing's gonna happen"

She blushed a bit then laid next to him

"We should rest up for tomarrow" he said

She nodded and cuddled up to him then closed her eyes. He closed his afterwards.

In the other room Mitsuru and Yukari had been talking about the tourney.

"We are dangerously outnumbered ..." Mitsuru stated outright

"Yeah..I'm not nervous though..we have Akihiko and you" Yukari smiled

"Thank you..but I just met Yu...Narukami...he seems far from us"

"What do you mean by that.." Yukari asked

"...he could tell I was a swordsman by looking and he gave off such a ...feel" Mitsuru started

"You mean...like Aigis right?!" Yukari asked

Mitsuru looked up in shock "y-yes like Aigis..."

"I wish Aigis was here right now..and Fuka..we could use their help"  
Yukari started

"Yeah...as well as Labrys" Mitsuru said silently

"We need to be ready for tomarrow"  
Mitsuru sighed

"Ok...sleep well.."Yukari said then went over to her bed

Mitsuru nodded and closed her eyes

A small knock could be heard on the door. Akihiko answered it swiftly and smirked. "Man we are so gonna kill them"

-after school- evening- Sun 20- July-

The two teams stood in the center of what they decided to call an arena. The Mayonaka arena. The sound of static could be heard and then the Tv lit up and the shadow girl could be seen. She laughed maniacally.

"Welcome back meatheads! Are you prepared to entertain me today hahaha, especially P4 since your teams sucking ass right now!?"

The group sighed a bit and Yosuke smirked and shouted

"Hey ass! Just get on with this thing!"

The group laughed a bit at him and the shadow woman glared at him. He instantly froze up in fear and sweat dropped.

"Now I call this the Duel of Fate! Today's contestants are Mitsuru Kirijo and..."

Mitsuru looked up and smiled to Yu

"Yu Narukami"

Her smile broke as he looked over torwards her frowning as well

The two walked to each other and stared a bit

"I won't fight her" Yu said plainly

"M-me neither" she reinforced

"You will Orr..."

Bubbles surrounded both teams instantly and the shadow girl laughed

"They die!"

The two sighed a bit

"The arena is...Tartarus Top floor!"

"Tartarus ...? What's that?" Yu asked a bit confused

Mitsuru frowned and looked at the shadow woman with disquist as the screen flickered as if changing channels and they appeared in the shadowy green and black Tartarus top floor.

"Ready!"

The two both drew their swords and faced each other. They seemed a bit unwilling.

"Action!"

The two stared each other down. Yu put on his glasses and smiled softly. "Let's keep it civil..ok?"  
He asked for confirmation  
She nodded and then dashed forward with her rapier and was about to stab him in the chest.

Persona 4 was staring at him in shock and anticipation. Chie crossed her fingers as she saw the pursuit. "Yu kick her ass!" She called out to him

Yosuke grinned"Yo beat her for the team!"

Chie smiled then threw her fist in the air "Get her!"

The other team were watching. Akihiko grunted "she's gonna crush that kid..."

Yukari frowned a bit and looked at him "...she's a bit scared of his...feel.." Akihiko looked at Yukari quickly and frowned

"You mean...like Aigis..?!" He said with shock as he looked up at him

Mitsuru sighed as Yu's blade clashed with hers quickly. He slightly pushed forward and forces her back and she back dashes then she stepped in and triangle slices at him. He sidesteps the first red glare then raises his blade to where the swords would connect sending sparks around. She frowned then quick jabs multiple times. He constantly quick steps past her jabs and then pulls back his katana and slices horizontally. She reacts by an attempt to parry it and instead gets thrusted back more and she kneels a bit. She looks up at him and smiles.

Akihiko had widened eyes and stared at Yu who had basically made her look like nothing almost  
"C'mon Mitsuru! Kill him already. Use Persona!"

Yukari looked up at him as well and began to realize that this wasn't going to end favorably.

"Go Yu!" Chie and Yosuke chanted in sync as they jumped up in victory.

Yu smiled a bit and moved to her quickly. She looked up at him then growled a bit.

"Persona!" She called out and her shadow began to dance maliciously. Artemisia awakens and stares Yu down. The persona had a large black dress with silver cuffs and ends and silver plates on her shoulders and pelvis. She had a pointed red ballroom mask and appeared to be Lolita. Mitsuru smirked and then thrusted her blade to Yu. He quickly put distance between him and her by about ten feet with back steps.

A wild card slowly fell from the sky in front of him. He stood calmly and then crushed the card in his hand.  
"Persona..." He said calmly  
A large blue fire like animation began and erupted around him and rose around him. Izanagi stood up behind him and had his blade over his shoulder. He was large wearing a black jacket with multiple buckled lining it and it came apart at the bottom. He had blades for feel the stuck the surface of the sky he was on and had a silver helmet with golden eyes. Mitsurus eyes widened at his emense persona and Yu's power.

"What..is this..? It's fear..." She said to herself as she gazed in fear at her opponent.

Yu slowly walks to her and wears a blank expression. As he approached her she began to tremble as he grew closer to her. She feared he would kill her instantly. She didn't even understand him nor his abilities. She was afraid to find out. He stopped right in front of her and looked down upon her. Everyone paused.

Akihiko turned away and looked down. "He...he might kill her.." Yukari gasped and then smirked

"No...I get it. He won't hurt her... He's got the feel arcana!" Yukari smiled and jumped up and chanted "Mitsuru take him out! He won't fight! He's got a feel arcana!" Mitsuru snapped as she looked to Yukari then back to Yu.

"So...your not going to finish me... Thank you" Mitsuru said slowly and lightly. Yu extended his hand to her smiling.

"...then...how about we stop fighting now..?" He said to her while gazing in her eyes with his exotic grey ones. She stared at him and took his hand and was lifted up.

Chie stared at them and nodded "way to go Yu!" Yosuke smirked and began to chant as well

"Yo! That's how you d-" his eyes widened greatly

Yu's eyes were piercing with pain as his blood spurred in a triangle shape. He stood there in shock as she began to cut him constantly and then stabs him through his stomach. He dropped forward slowly as his eyes began to close. Mitsuru had her eyes closed as she cut him. She looked at him as she fell

"I'm so very sorry..." She apologized as he fell

Chie began to tear up as she watched Yu falling. She fell to the ground and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Y-y-Yu... Yu ...why...?..." She began to cry deeply.

Yosuke stared at Yu in shock and looked down as he clenched his fist."..."

The shadow woman even stared awekwardly as Yu was struck "what the hell just happened..?"

Akihiko stared in some disappointment but happy she won. "...nice win..."

Yukari frowned a bit then looked away to Chie and saw her crying and then grew disappointed

Mitsuru looked to Yukari and Akihiko and frowned in self defeat. She needed to win no matter what. Even through deception. She quickly faced Yu and then rushed over and clenched him tightly pulling him into a long hug. His blood covered her top as she squeezed him for dear life. "No...please don't think of me as...untrustworthy" she began to cry a bit.

Yu slowly lifted his arms and then hugged her back softly. She blushed a bit. " I don't..." She held her close.  
"Just...next time tell the Truth" he smirked

Chie looked up at the two hugging after hearing his words. After pouting a bit she brightened up and yelled "Yu finish it!"

Yosuke smirked as he looked to the other team "yo, that how we do it! Secret techniques!"

Akihiko stared at him then grew angry instantly as he realized that she was in trouble. "Mitsuru whatch out!"

Yukari was still watching Chie for a while. "...she's so..."

Izanagi quickly flew to the clouds leaving dust behind him. Yu stabs the ground and lightning spreads through the floor then quickly spreads through her body shocking her and making her scream outloud. She was launched up to the air as if she was on a spring. Yu jumps up to the sky and then slashes her quickly twelve times across her chest and then ax kicked her to the floor then clenched his fist tightly. Izanagi flashed in front of him and then spread his arms down across and opened up. A large beam of blue electricity as large as Yu shot forwards and then shrouded her. She began to be turned to light. Izanagi then flew up high through the sky and then a gold circles around him and the Truth lightning slams down quickly tearing the clouds apart and a large white beam drags down to her. Everything turned to dust and Yu held her in his arms closely. Everyone was in shock at the attack.

Akihiko gaped at the attack "...t-truth?!"

Yukari was actually broken from her trans as he watched the attack. "Mitsuru?"

Chie and Yosuke celebrated quickly  
Jumping up and throwing their fist in the air. Chie frowned as she noticed him holding the defeated woman in his arms and walking her to her team.

"Yo! That was too awesome!" Yosuke shouted loudly

Yu slowly hands Mitsuru over to Akihiko who glared at him with a small smirk.

"..heh that was a nasty trick she used, that's how a real leader thinks. You can learn from her" Akihiko stated plainly as he layed Mitsuru to the ground.

Yu frowned and looked torwards Yukari and simply smiled and waved. She blushes lightly and quickly waves back and grins happily.

'Finally...someone without an ego or a passion for hurting others...someone reasonable' they thought at the same time as Yu started off to his teams side.

Yu smiled as he aproached his roaring team and then blinked a bit as he noticed a shortage of their members. "Hey...where's Naoto and Teddie..?"

Chie looks back and around. Yosuke imitates her motions and they frown. Yosuke looked at the other team and glared at Akihiko and Mitsuru.

" I bet they took them out before hand!" Yosuke called out so that they could hear him

Akihiko yells back "hey you dumbass watch what you say, or I'll end up crushing under the world again"

Yosuke and Akihiko argue for a while.

Yukari frowns and looks at Yu and Chie and smiles more and Yu and Chie return their looks of benevolence

The shadow woman smirks and then begins to yell.  
"KO!"

Soon after Teddie and Naoto walk out if the screen seeming tired and beaten. They were taken and tormented by the shadow woman. Naoto slowly maneuvers to Yu and falls in his arms and Teddie rolls on the floor. Yu's eyes widen and holds Naoto up and then quickly rushes her to their team room. Chie and Yosuke pick up Teddie and rush along with Yu. As they leave the shadow woman laughs evilly along with Akihiko.  
Yukari looks up at Akihiko and gets a bit pissed off. Mitsuru who had happened to be awake got up and simply walked to Yu's team room.

"Why in hell would you do something like that?!" Yukari yelled angrily as a tear began to fall from her eye.

Akihiko frowned "we were outgunned and it was plain to see, if we take out their support. And follow with the shadow woman then we can have a chance at winning and we can leave. Mitsuru would have done the same!"

Yukari yelled back "no she wouldn't deceive anyone!"

"Are you fucking blind!? She played Yu even before the match! When she was about to lose she played a damsel in distress then sliced him to peices! She's good at that!" Akihiko yelled more then walked to the team room.

Yukari looked down at the floor then rushed to Yu's team room and stared at Mitsuru with rage and sorrow. Mitsuru looked up at her and was about to say something before Yukari started to shout at her.

"DON'T DARE TRY TO BE INNOCENT! How can you even show your face here! You and Akihiko did nothing but hurt them! You deceived Yu so that you could have the advantage in battle! Akihiko was involved in those two being hurt! And you brought a secret weapon to this tournament just so that we could leave alone instead if together! What the hell happened to the queen!?"

Mitsuru stood shocked and looked down. Yukari turned away and then moved to help Teddie with Chie and Naoto. A tear dropped from Mitsurus eye and then Yu moved to her. She couldn't look at him. She was terrified of his words

"I accept your apology" Yu said calmly and wiped away her tear  
She blushed then wrapped herself around him and hugged him gracefully. Yu then patted her on her back then moved back to helping his friends. Yukari smiled at Chie and Yu and Yosuke. Chie accidentally numbed into Yukari and laughed. They seemed to be ignorant of the yelling that happened earlier.

-they spent their night together-

Akihiko snickered "damn those assholes. Oh well... Labrys...Aigis are you ready for tomarrow?"

The two nodded

-the groups falls asleep...-

In Yu's team room they stay up later to enjoy themselves and get to know the two new friends better.

"I really love the Polownian mall and I like drawing in class" Yukari said happily

Yosuke laughed "yeah I love getting new gear for everyone, cooking, music and um-"

"Sleeping in class" A voice said from a portal that had torn into the sky  
The group peered into portal and saw Kanji, Rise and Yukiko.

"I went to get them" Yukiko stated

" who the hell are those two?" Kanji asked bluntly

"Yukari and Mitsuru, our new friends" Yu said while holding a bottle

Rise jumped up and her eyes glistened she threw her arm up and pointed to the sky "lets play Kings Game!"

Yukari and Mitsuru shared confused looks.

"Practically whoever has the longest stick becomes the king! The kings order is absolute! Everyone stick has a number on them, after drawing that stick you keep it and it goes in order from longest to shortest. "  
Rise explained enthusiastically

Yukari smiled and looked at Chie and blushed "got it, I'm in"

Mitsuru looked torwards Yu shyly "me too"

"Great now pick a stick" rise pulled the sticks from her shirt and held them out

"Hell no I'm not playing!" Kanji rebelled while picking a stick unconsciously

Everyone drew sticks and sat in silence

"Who's the king" rise asked excitedly

"I guess I'm the queen.." Mitsuru said

Rise smiled "what's the queens order?"

Mitsuru looked at everyone in the circle and thought then blushed "I want...desire a cuddle from..number 3"

Yu looked up in shock and looked at Chie who seemed a bit off. She nodded.

"The kings orders are absolute!"  
Rise yelled

Yu slowly stood up and moved to Mitsuru. She blushed as he wrapped her waist and then pulled her close and began to cutely cuddle her. She almost purred and blushed. Yu began to blush as he began to nestle in her breast. She was entirely red and fell back on the bed. Rise smirked

"Awwww smart girl! Now who's the King?"

Yukari looked down at her stick and smiled brightly "h-hey I'm the Queen!"

"Wow both new comers experience life as Queens!" Rise stated "what are your orders?"

She looked around and smiled at Chie. "I demand number 6 make out with me!"

Chie hopped up and blushed brightly. Yukari blushed as well.

"The kings orders are absolute!" Rise called again

Chie walked over to Yukari and sat on her lat in a sexy way. She gazed in her eyes and realized that she actually wanted this. Chie gazed into Yukari and she gazed back. Chie slowly rids then of the space between them and their lips connect and form a passionate kiss. Their bodies warm up as they come to touch each other and soon fell into a swarm of kissing. Rise laughed vigorously.

"Who is the King!?"

Yu was still busy making out with Mitsuru. Naoto blushed and raised her hand.

"I-I am the King"  
She said quietly

"My orders are...to end this game and rest for tomarrow."

Everyone paused and then looked at each other then shrugged.

"Yeah we should resume this tomarrow. Lets rest for now. Thank you Naoto." Yu said calmly backing up the kings orders and everyone yawned then smiled "good call Naoto"

Naoto blushed quickly and turned around and went to her bed to rest. Since there were only enough beds for the original team Yu shared his bed with Mitsuru and Chie shared hers with Yukari. Naoto and Kanji brought there own beds.

They rested for the night.

-after school- Mon- 21 July-

Everyone stood in their appropriate sides of the Mayonaka Arena. The two teams face each other. Team P3 was in the heat of an argument while P4 were chatting with glee.

Akihiko was pissed entirely at the team for sleeping with the enemy "What the hell were you guys thinking!? Their the opponent! We should destroy them!"

Mitsuru and Yukari frowned and just kept silent for a while and then the large screen turned on. The shadow woman appeared and smirked.

"Welcome to Mayonaka Arena! Now skip introduction and let's get down to business. Team Persona 4 prepare to be defeated!"

"Wow ..she's picking sides" Yosuke said with annoyance clear

"Welcome to your first match Chie Satonaka!"

Chie looked up and nodded slowly and stepped to the middle of the arena.

"And now ..."

Chapter end

Chapter 3: Ax Kick!

The teams both awaited the opponent

"Labrys!"

Yu looked to the other team and didn't see a Labrys. He appeared confused as well as everyone else. Yukari and Mitsuru looked at each other in fear for Chie's life. Then Mitsuru looked at Akihiko.

"You brought her...here..?!" Mitsuru asked urgently and he simply nodded

Out of a corner walked a white android wielding an extremely huge Ax. She glared at Chie with her crimson eyes. Chie shrugged away any chills she received and stood in her stance then began to do her basic hopping.

"Chie you can do this!" Yu yelled out

"Yeah, kick her ass ok!" Those like followed up

The teams moral was high and cheering her on.

"This fight will happen in Polonian Mall!"

The screen flickered on and off then they appeared in the center of the dim lit mall with escalators around them. At the corner was two silhouettes of girls talking to each other.

"Ready!"

The two stared each other down and then stood ready

"Action!"

The moment Labrys heard that she darts at Chie and overhead slams her ax at her. Quickly Chie sidesteps to her right the retaliates with two straight jabs in her kidney and then a back round house kick to her temple sending Labrys stumbling back a bit. Labrys ran to her and swung her ax horizontally at Chie's face. She ducked down then went in closer to her dominant area. Chie kicked her shin then knee and thigh then backflip heel kicked her in the chin. Labrys was staggered and in that moment a card fell from the sky and Chie flip kicked it. The card shattered and a blue flame lit up around Chie. A large yellow and black suited Persona stood up from her shadow. It wielded a large dual edged staff.

"Tomoe Gozen!" Chie Yelled  
"Persona!"

While Labrys was staggered still Tomoe launches Chie of her staff and Chie canon kicks Labrys in the chest launching her across the mall onto the upward escalator. Blue flames broke against her as Chie follows up with rapid fast kicks pushing Labrys into the escalator making a large indention of her.

"Alright Chie! ... Wow she's really ..strong " Yu said now thinking it wouldn't be best to piss her off

Yosuke smiled at her and held out a thumbs up "way to go Chie!"

Akihiko stared at Chie in disbelief "where...do they get that kind of strength fro-"

Mitsuru and Yukari cut him off "GO CHIE!"

He growled to them and glared "what the hell are you cheering her on for!? Labrys hasn't even revealed her persona y-"

"KO!" The shadow woman called out cutting Akihiko off again.

He glanced at the arena with widened eyes. "What the hell just..."  
He saw a huge crater with Labrys in it completely unconscious with her ax beside her. "Your kidding..." Akihiko turned and ushered his team to their rooms.

"Wait a minute! Labrys is standing for more!"

He spun around smirking "finish her off Labrys"

Chie looked at the android girl with a smirk and wiped her lip and began to hop some more. Labrys glares at her then grabs her ax againg. A blue flame covers Labrys entirely and spreads up making almost nothing visible. Chie watched closely as a Minotaur like persona rose from her shadow. Chie lost her smile and backed up as its huge hand slams down in front of her.

"Persona ..." Labrys says lightly and begins to walk to Chie slowly.

Yu looks up at the persona and sighs "Chie don't lose your nerve!" He calls out to her

Chie nods and then dashed forwards to Labrys. Another large hand slams down at Chie. Followed by another as she grew closer she consistently dodges the attacks with side dashes and then as soon as she approached Labrys, Labrys swings her large ax at Chie and knocks her off course. Tomoe catches Chie from her flight and tosses her at Labrys. Chie begins to hurricane kick at Labrys. As soon as Chie touched the floor she followed up with an open leg sweep kick. Labrys frowned more then finally decides to try and kill Chie with an upwards dagger slice. As Chie jumps up Labrys readies the attack and as soon as she was low enough she began to move the blade for the kill. Chie quickly front flips over and brings her leg down into the flat of the ax and slams it down into Labrys causing a new crater to form.

"Ax kick" Chie said cockily "and now for the finishing blow"

Tomoe quickly swipes Labrys up and drags her to the far end of the arena. Chie stretches a bit then gets in stance. Tomoe smacks Labrys to Chie and then Chie pulls her leg back then hi kicks Labrys and dents her off like a shooting star breaking light itself.

Akihiko, Yu, Yukari, Yosuke, Naoto, Teddie, Kanji, and Misturu were all in shock at her feat of extraordinary strength.

"KO! What a finish!" The shadow woman said

Chie walks over to her team smiling "that was too easy" she said cockily

"Way to go Chie" Yu said first

Chie immediately locks lips with him and holds them there. Yu slowly returns the kiss. She pulls away and smiles brightly. "Thanks for cheering me on.."

Yu blushed "anytime"

Chie blushed more "listen...I love you"

Yu smiled softly

Chie nestled in his arms

The shadow woman stared at the two and snarled then smiled horrifically "Now time for round two of day three!"

Everyone snaps up to the screen in shock "round two?" They said in unison

"Yes round two, will be Chie versus ..."the shadow woman dragged out the versus

"I have to fight twice...?!" Chie complained

"Akihiko!" She laughed

Akihiko smirked and cracked his knuckles "hurry up so I can knock you out"

Chie frowned "I have to fight..."

Yu finished her sentence "him "  
Yu stared at the vicious and eager Akihiko with discontent. "Chie..knock him out"  
Chie smiled and nodded

The two walked to each other and Chie bowed in respect before standing ready to fight. Akihiko just stood ready. Chie smiled softly and began to hop in readiness. Akihiko quickly dashed in unseen and goes for a gut strike but Chie puts a palm down there to catch it and the retaliate with a high kick to his chin launching him up in the sky. He quickly air recovers with a flip and then calls upon Caesar. "Persona" he called out and Caesar then moves the earth and allows Akihiko to fall at Chie with a lung punch. "Tomoe Gozen Persona" Chie calls out quickly and Tomoe swipes Akihiko across the air. Chie then mounts on Tomoe's Blade and gets lunged torwards Akihiko. She pursues him in mid air as they fly in the same direction she begins rapidly kicking him all over. Akihiko then grows impatient and calls upon Caesar to keep them falling for the rest of the match. They started picking up speed through falling then Akihiko clenches his fist. Chie and Akihiko begin chaining hits and gaurs crashes and counters continously at sonic speeds. Chie jabs, Akihiko jabs as well and they collide fist sending waves from the force in their attacks around the area. They suddenly stop falling and Chur stands ontop of the planet. Akihiko seems to have disapeared.

Yu looks at her in shock. "Chie watch out!"

Chie readies herself and doesn't move, soon from the sky comes Akihiko like a meteor at Chie. Chie then turns and goes back and super high kicks upwards at him. His fist connects with her foot. Soon a crater implanted itself in the earth. But Akihiko is sent flying just like Labrys.

"Chie wins!" The shadow woman said angrily and flips her table.

Yu smiled and calmed down. Yosuke and the others gathered around the tired Chie. They formed a huge group hug. Yu looks at Mitsuru and Yukari and ushers them over to join the hug.

"Hey w-wait I'm..all sweaty ..!" Chie started "n-no that's not what I meant... I mean..." Chie paused for a bit "I love you guys"

"We live you too Chie!" They called in unison then headed to their team room.

" that was intense, I didn't know you were that good" Yosuke said rather bluntly

"Truely a sight to behold" Mitsuru said happily

" thanks guys" Chie was flattered

A knock was heard on the door. Everyone looked up at it then Yu stood up and opened it.

A shot of blood flew to the oposite end of the room along with Yu. He collided with the wall and they saw Labrys with her ax then she disapears.

"YU ARE YOU OK!?" Chie cried out as she went to tend to him. He shook his head plainly. Everyone crowded around him and tried to provide him comfort.

"Just who...the hell...is she?..." Chie said coldly and quietly. The noise stopped and Mitsuru looked down

"That was Labrys...Akihiko brought her here through his corruption, and if you haven't noticed...she is an android...and an old friend gone spoiled just like him" Mutsuru said and frowned

"I'm going to kill her..." Chie said coldly and maliciously then went to her bed and closed her eyes.

The rest moved Yu to a bed and then they all went to sleep. Mitsuru walks over and stays by Yu's side at night. "I'm sorry..." She said silently

-they went to sleep for the night-

Chapter end

Chapter 4: Battle for the souls of everyone

-after school- Tue- 22 July

Yu felt a large bond through everyone in the room that were surrounding him. A light glistened and sparkled around him and everyone's wild cards shown on the screen, with a level next to them.  
A new bond was grown and strengthened between Yu and the empress and love arcana. He can now call upon the power of these to aid him in the future. Mitsuru social link level 5, Yukari social link level 4, Chie social link max, Yukiko social link max, Yosuke social link max, kanji social link max, Naoto social link max, Teddie social link max, Rise social link max! The captions disapear and Yu glows blue for a bit, then the light leaves. Yu smiles a bit as if he realized no one else noticed the captions. He looked at his body and realized it was completely healed. He slowly sat up and saw Mitsuru's head on his lap while holding his hand. She sat up blushing and smiled to him then moved to the others in the room.

"I think I'm ready to fight now..." Naoto said to Yu from across the room. Yu nods

"Sounds good" he said encourigingly

Naoto nods and looks to the door. "I think some of us should stay back and gaurs Yu until he can move again" she said now assuming position as leader of their team.

Yukari nods and then starts picking body guards for him "yeah, they'll surely try to finish him off while he's hurt...um ok so lets get Yosuke, Chie, Teddie and ..." She paused

"I'll stay" Mitsuru volunteered

Yukari nods "ok now everyone lets go"

Everyone else makes their way to the team area in the arena. Akihiko snickers at Yukari. She flinched a bit. " where is Mitsuru?" He asked  
Yukari frowned

"She's with Yu helping him recover" she said silently

Akihiko growled. "That bitch..."

The screen flickered and turned in but no one was present. Then suddenly a wicked dark smile was close to the screen and when it pulled away it revealed that the shadow woman was actually Shadow Labrys. She stared everyone down.

"Welcome back meat, are you ready for our final round before the, team battle tourney ?"

"Team battle ...?" Naoto asked in confusion

"Yes are you ready miss, Kanji is going to face...Yukari"

Yukari glew with fear and gazed upon him as the delinquate walks torwards the middle. Yukari slowly walks to the center.

"Wow this will prove to be a pointless fight...prepare to fail...Yukari" Akihiko said coldly and walked back to his team room

Yukari stared in shock and hurt by his words.

"Hey...I'm not fighting her, so fuck your game, lets get on with this team shit already!" Kanji stated firmly.

Shadow Labrys eyeballed him then smiled " fine then, the team matches will start on July 29. Be prepared...haha" she began to laugh as to shadow appeared behind her with glowing gold eyes.

Yukari smiled at Kanji "you really aren't bad at all" kanji smiled and they went to the team room behind Naoto.

In the middle of the hallway they heard an elevator ding. They looked around quickly not aware of there being an elevator. They sighed in relief almost but that was shattered when the wall opened up like an elevator with double doors revealing what appeared to be an elevator attendant with a blue uniform and gold eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Yukari yelled out

"From the velvet room?" Kanji asked

"You know her too?" Yukari asked in surprise

"Not her...Margaret " kanji said

"Who's is she ?" Naoto asked

"I am Elizabeth, for P3 at Akihiko's request" Elizabeth said calmly

"Damn that ass hole" Kanji said angrily

"Yukari I have missed you dearly" Elizabeth stated

Yukari blushed and nodded "I missed you as well...but please...I don't want you to fight my new friends...I couldn't watch then die..."

Elizabeth narrows her eyes slowly and walks over to Yukari and slowly kisses her on the mouth. Yukari still blushing kisses her back passionately. "Mmm..."

Naoto blushed as she observed them until they pulled apart. "Ummm..."

Elizabeth looks Yukari in the eyes and then nods and walks past her to P3 team room. Yukari looks at Naoto. "We need Yu to be ready...only he is powerful enough to face her..." Yukari said quickly and then rushed to warn P4.

Yu looks up at Yukari who was breathing heavily. Mitsuru looks up as well.

"We need Yu at full strength by the time team battle starts!" Yukari calls out

Mitsuru looks at her awkwardly and then looks at Yu "Yukari what's wrong ?"

" He brought Elizabeth! Aigis isn't far behind as well as Fukka and Chidori!" Yukari yelled uncontrollably.

"ELIZABETH!" Mitsuru call in fear "what the hell does he want...for us all to die?"

Yu frowns "why are you so spooked...is she really that tough?"

"She has the death arcana..." Mitsuru explained

Yu looked at Yukari " so she is from the velvet room then.."

Yukari nods "you have to defeat her!"

"What can I do against her?" Yu asked agravated

" you are a feel... Just like Aigis except you posses the god of all personas. Izanagi-no-Okami! You can beat her but you'd have to be able to open up Izanagi's true power!" Mitsuru explained more

Yu looked at Chie and smiled. Chie blushed and smiled back "alright..then I need to get training.. Chie, Yukiko...use your personas. "

They both nodded and smiled. "Persona!" They called out and then began to use their healing powers.

Yosuke frowned and turned away and looked down "well what about the rest of us...?"

Yukari walks over to him and kisses him on his cheek "we will all support each other, Aigis and Elizabeth are Yu's battles. Chidori is extremely fast but... I think your the fastest one alive so you can take her on."

Yosuke brightened up and blushed a bit and then grinned "haha, thanks I really am the fastest, ok I have to get training then!" He got up and rushed over to Kanji and Teddie and dragged them outside with him.

Mitsuru and Chie shook hands and decided that it would be best if Mitsuru trained with Yu. Chie moved over to Naoto and smirked "come on we are gonna train together with Yukiko." Yukiko looked up and smiled as well as sweat dropping.  
Naoto nods and they run outside.

Yukari moves to Mitsuru and Yu and then smiles quickly "we will be training together. " she said enthusiastically. Mitsuru smirks and Yu replies "that sounds like a good plan" The two girls laugh at his reply.  
He sweat drops and scratches his head. "Heheh"

Meanwhile in P3's team room Akihiko laughs vigorously. "We are gonna kill them in the team ups! "

The new team seems to be getting along well. Akihiko, Aigis, Chidori, Elizabeth, and Labrys. Aigis stares at Akihiko and smirks. "Can we still be nice to Yukari and Mitsuru?"

Chidori and Labrys look up and Elizabeth stares at Akihiko.  
He shakes his head. "Unless they leave that group and team back with us, they are nothing but the enemy awaiting the slaughter." The group looked at each other frowning. " we'll we need to train now, I bet they won't see you all coming." Akihiko continued

Elizabeth looked away and stared at the floor knowing secretly that they knew that they were all there. "...yes let us train" she said quickly and they stood and left the room.

Chie looked over at Naoto and smirked as her wild card fell and she flip kicks it raising Tomoe Gozen "Persona!"

Naoto flipped her gun to her hand, she made sure the gun was loaded with blanks and shot her card out the sky. The blue flames raged endlessly covering her up as her shadow rose and stood up. Sikuna Hikona stood up. "Persona" Naoto said lightly

The two stood and Tomoe and Sikuna dashed for each other, they were practicing how to move the personas in combat while not having to command them or move. The two smiled in accomplishment then ran to each other

"Ready!?" Chie yelled as she pulled her leg in

"Action!" Naoto yelled seemingly happy as she pulled her leg in as well

The two collided with heavy straight kicks, the personas clashed swings, the edge of Tomoe's staff with the blue energy blade of Sikuna. Chie pulled back then straight kicks again quickly and Naoto side steps and swings her arm back and swipes at Chie, she backflips to evade and came in with a left jab, Naoto wrist blocks the jab and then grabs Chie's arm and then pulls her in but Chie lifts her knee into Naoto's stomach. She coughed after the blow then gripped Chie's arm and judo throws her. Chie backflips in mid air recovering and smirking but then gets eyeshot in pain as a blank bullet was in her gut and she fell back down to Naoto's arms. Naoto smiled softly "hehe that was fun. Tomoe and Sikuna were still sparing with quick slashes that collided then stopped instantly. Chie blushed at how cute Naoto was. Naoto stared a bit

"Are you ok?" She asked

Chie smiled "of course"

Chie leaned into Naoto and slowly closed her eyes. Naoto blushed then leaned forward and closed the space between them kissing her passionately and smiled afterwards. "Umm..." Naoto started

"It's ok...I love you Naoto!" Chie said cutely

"I love you too.." Naoto replied while blushing

"Helloooooo!" Yukiko cried out "what about me?"

Chie and Naoto looked at her and smiled to each other. They moved to her and then both kisses her at the same time. Yukiko blushes brightly and kisses back.

Yu smiles at Mitsuru and Yukari. They all stood with their personas ready. "I call a break" Yukari said

"That sounds like a good plan" Yu seconded that

"We just got serious haha" Mitsuru commented

Yosuke walked up with Teddie and Kanji "yo, lets go hang out everyone!"

All the groups gathered and then started off to the Polonian Mall.

The double doors opened to the back entrance to the mall. The dark marble floor floor shown the reflection of the group. It was a bit gloomy there. Yosuke smirked and looked up the first escalator and saw the music store.

"I'm goin there!" Yosuke said then ran off to the escalator.

Yu smiled and looked at the mall map. He pointed out a few orient shops and sword shops. Mitsuru leaned over his shoulder to see them as well then took his hand.

"Hey lets go there!" Mitsuru pointed to the sword shop Muramasa.

Yu nodded "sounds like a good plan"

The two walked off together. Chie glared at Mitsuru for walking off with her lover. She began to pout.

"Hey how about you and I go to a few anime stores, Doki is amazing!" Yukari yelled holding out her hand with her eyes closed.

Chie smiled then took her hand and they walked off. "Hehe thanks "

Naoto and Yukiko walked around to mingle with people that were there. Kanji and Teddie just sat there.

"To hell with this...I need something to drink" kanji stated gruffly then walked off to find a smoothie palace. Teddie smiled and began to roll on the floor.

-a few minutes later-

"I never feel like, the doo doo doo doo girl! I never feel like doo doo doo doo girl, but their still with me, the doo doo doo doo girl, gotta turn that doo doo doo doo down!" Yosuke sang throughout the music store and a few girls were watching him in adoration. Yosuke stopped and smirked at the girls and they began to giggle. Soon after a look of fright shown on their face. Yosuke paused.

"Huh, yo what's wrong..?" He asked quickly seeming upset

Soon after he was shot across the store to the back wall by a large fist. Caesar had punched him from the back then pulled in his fist. Akihiko smirked. "Heheh" Yosuke struggled while picking himself up and looking back at him.

A large crash was sounded throughout the mall and attracted everyone's attention. Yu frowned then looked at the music store.

Chie and Yukari happened to not hear the crash. They were dancing and singing karaoke together. "Watashi no, kimi to wo kuna, Ito wotoru da, Ina tamoe!" The manager a short red head was clapping happily to their singing and the other girls in the store were cheering them on. A large blue ball of light shot through the entrance to the store and explodes upon the two tossing to opposite sides of the store. The civilians all began to cower and ran and took cover. Chie and Yukari frowned as they stood up. Yukari's eyes widened as she observed Chidori hovering into the entry way.

"Damnit what's going on..?" Chie asked quizzically

"Prepare for termination" Chidori said straight out

"Damnit.." Yukari said

Another explosion was heard by the rest. Now they had a sense something was wrong but didn't have time to combat the problem. They had to worry about their own.

Yu quickly drew his katana and whip his arm back to gaurd Mitsuru's face from large blade like guantlet. Sparks flew around quickly as you struggled to push the blade back. Mitsuru drew her rapier and helped him push the attack back. Yu looked at his attacker quickly, he observed Thanatos closely.

"Persona!" Yu called out and Izanagi rose quickly then swipes Thanatos away from them.

"Elizabeth..." Mitsuru said under her breadthe

"Hahaha..." Elizabeth chuckled

"..." Yu remained silent

Yukiko and Naoto stood ready for an attack that was sure to come. Aigis walks from the shadows of edges to the two and Athena was behind her.

"Prepare to be destroyed" she said

"Persona!" Naoto and Yukiko called out.

Naoto aimed her gun at Aigis' head and shot twice but both shot bouncing off her skin.

"Who is that?" Naoto asked

Yukiko shrugged and stared "I have some feeling we don't wanna know..."

Kanji wasn't even there, he left to find a smoothie. And Teddie seemed dead almost. The mall began to erupt violently with the fighting.

Yosuke and Jiraiya were facing Akihiko and Caesar  
"I hope my training helped..." Yosuke said then nodded.

He dashed towards Akihiko and whips out two kunai and then spins slices at him. Akihiko jumps over head and tries to hit him in the head with a haymaker, but Jirayai as well dashed across with a rapid spin slash that thrusted Akihiko across the sky. Caesar swung his sword at Jiraiya and the two blades clashed. Yosuke backflip up in the air over Akihiko and then swipes him sideways with his kunai. Akihiko ignores the cut then grabs Yosukes neck and brings him down to the ground with a slam. It knocked the wind out of him and left him panting.

"Your no fight to me..." Akihiko stated and turned his back

Yosuke appeared in front of him and kicks him in the face launching him back.

"Heh, the magician always has his tricks " Yosuke remarked cockily

Caesar raised his hand and Yosuke began to float

"The hell!?" He asked quickly

Jiraiya throws shuriken at Caesar and stops him from moving gravity.  
Yosuke smirks and lands on his feet.

"Just what the hell are you doing anyway?" Yosuke asked

"I don't need a tournament to tell me when I can kick your ass" Akihiko replied

"Your fucking sadistic..." Yosuke said in an annoyed tone

Chie and Yukari were both moving all over the store to evade he blue energy that Chidori was firing off. Chidori cuts the shelf in half where Chie was and then Chie surprise high knees her staggering her a bit.

"Persona" Chie called then Tomoe appears ready to attack.

"What are you doing?!" Yukari cried out

Chidori looked at her with a long face"...what my command tells me to...you are...a traitor"

"No...Chidori...I thought we were friends!" Yukari yelled back with tears forming in her eyes

Chidori stared then slowly walks over to Yukari and hugs her tightly."...Yukari..."

Yukari cries in her arms then screams in pain as she begins being shocked by Chidori "...Chi-...why.."  
Yukari blacks out and falls and Chidori looks at Chie who stood in shock.

"SOME FRIEND YOU ARE! WHO CARES ABOUT COMMAND WHEN YOUR DEFENSING A FRIEND!" Chie grew angry the rushed Chidori

She quickly jabs her in the face six times followed up by three roundhouses in a row. Chidori gets staggered then Chie high kicks her sending her through the roof and into the clouds. Tomoe warps up there and the takes Chidori and pile drivers her back to the bottom level of the mall. The ground shatters like glass as she's torn through it. Chie walks over to Yukari. Picks her up and runs off.

Yu is seen being launched across the mall dragged by a large purple and black beam. It slams him outside and due to his old injuries it knocks him unconscious.

"Yu!" Mitsuru cries out and rushes towards him quickly and carries him away swiftly.

Naoto and Yukiko were both worn out from fighting Aigis alone. Athena just watched. Aigis flew in the air and then drew a missile launcher and aimed it at them. Naoto quickly placed and explosive round in her guns chamber and aims and fires directly into the missile within the launcher and causes a large explosion. It bought them time to run away with Teddie.

Yosuke was breathing heavily from facing Caesar and Akihiko.

"Where's the magic now huh?" Akihiko made fun of him

"Right here haha" smoke dropped and clears instantly where he once was he wasn't anymore.

"Damnit they escaped...but we got the data" Akihiko smiled

Team Persona 3 stood in the midst of the mall with dark aura covering them. They won the evening.


End file.
